


Party of Five

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, duplication, four phantoms are better than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so amazing Fenton could cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Five

“You’re topping today.” Phantom’s voice came from behind, and Fenton groaned. He looked up from the World History homework sprawled across his bed, to find–

Fenton nearly swallowed his tongue.

Standing at the foot of the bed was Phantom. Floating next to him, chin propped up in hand and elbow on the ghost’s shoulder, was Phantom. Peering out from behind the other shoulder, badly hiding and grinning from ear to ear, was Phantom. And then, sitting in the desk chair, looking completely smug at the situation, was Phantom.

“Well?” Fenton… had no words. He just stared, mouth agape. “What’s the frequency, Kenneth?”

“Bwuh.” Fenton swiped his arms across the bed, shoving and scraping notebooks, loose papers, his history book, and assorted pens, pencils and highlighters, onto the floor. “Are– these– these are all–”

All four Phantoms’ grins faltered at the break in Fenton’s voice. “Are… are you… crying?”

“Shut up!” Fenton blubbered, flailing an arm at all the ghosts. “J–just. Bed. Sex–exy. B–botto–tom. Me. _So hard_.”


End file.
